The Power of Potters
by thedrunkschmuck
Summary: A week after Sirius' death Harry is back at the Dursley's crying, that is until an owl with a letter flies through his window changing everything. After receiving training, inheritance, finding his soul mate, and training from Merlin himself, Harry goes on a quest to take out the Dark Lord and change the Wizarding world for the better. Harry/Ginny fic. Newly adopted/updated by me
1. A Letter of Inspiration

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter and Receive no profit from this story.

Welcome to my first attempt at Fanfiction. You will see that I have for the most part left the original authors work alone, but have added and subtracted some things.

thedrunkschmuck

1 Galleon= $10 - £7.84

1 Sickle= $0.58 - £0.45

1 Knut= $0.02 - £0.016

**Chapter 1) A Letter of Inspiration**

Narrator View:

Harry lay there crying his eyes out in the smallest bedroom on Privet Drive, unless you count the cupboard under the stairs that is. Why was he crying you might ask? Well about a week ago today Harry's dog father, excuse me I meant godfather, was killed in the department of mysteries during a battle and sadly Harry here blames himself. So, you can quite clearly see why our young Harry has been crying for three hours straight. But luckily a rather large owl is about to fly through his window that might possibly change Harry's life. Let's see shall we.

Outsider's Point of View:

The wings of a great eagle owl flapped one last time before gliding into the room of one Harry Potter, landing on the post at the corner of his bed. Quite luckily for the owl Harry Potter heard the loud flap of wings and looked up to see it come in, for if he had not the owl would have probably been there waiting for a lot longer.

Harry stood up and walked to the owl, accepting the letter with the large green wax seal from it when it stuck its foot out for him.

"That's weird why has Gringotts sent me mail?" Harry said aloud. Opening the letter, he began reading it under his breath, heart rate increasing with each sentence.

He read:**_ "Dear Mr. Potter, Due to the recent death of Lord Sirius Black and his status with the law we have decided to execute his will as soon as possible. So, in accordance with the will as of this moment you are hereby emancipated in all realms, muggle and magical. Lord Black wanted you to know that he doesn't want you to be sad or blame yourself about his death and to just move on and live your life. Also, you have been bequeathed with certain stock shares from the Black account that Lord Black thought you might like:_**

**_100% of The Daily Prophet_**

**_(Lord Black requested that we inform you that you can stop them from printing things about you being a liar and can make them instead print the exact opposite.)_**

**_51% of Firebolt Co., Nimbus, and Cleansweep Creator Co._**

**_10% of Diagon Alley's Finest Trunks_**

**_(Lord Black requested that you go buy a custom trunk from here that will be fully paid for by the Black account. We were also told if we didn't think that the trunk was "extravagant" enough that you were to have to go back and get another one every time until it was.)_**

**_20% of Yahoo, and Apple_**

**_5% of BBC_**

**_We ask that you come into Gringotts Bank at your earliest convenience. This letter is a portkey that can be activated at any time with the password "Sirius Black was Innocent"_**

**_Thank You for Your Time,_**

**_Ragnok Gringott_**

**_Head of English Goblins and Gringotts Bank_**

**_Diagon Alley, London_**

When Harry was done reading his heart was practically beating out of his chest. That simple sentence from Sirius meant a lot to him and he took it to heart, he would no longer cry and think about Sirius' death. Instead, he was going to take a nap, take a shower, brush his teeth, then put on his wizard robes and go to Gringotts. He was going to get his life together.

Harry picked up the letter, after a two-hour nap and twenty minutes of getting ready, and with one final look around the small bedroom he said "Sirius Black was innocent". Then he was gone with, much to his surprise, no pull behind the navel.

Harry landed from his portkey trip, or at least he was pretty sure that's what it was because it felt very different from usual, in a very posh room with an important goblin sitting at a desk at the head of the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter you have come a lot quicker than I had expected. That is no problem however, for I have just finished all the paperwork we should need today. Please have a seat." The goblin stated, Harry noticed the name on the plaque was Ragnok like in the letter.

"Of course, sir. Could we make sure that whatever we do today doesn't take too long. I don't want Dumbledore or any of the order coming to check on me just to find out I'm not there, I don't want to get in trouble." Harry said, but was quite surprised when Ragnok laughed.

"Do not worry about that because we are one signature, from you I might add, away from you being a legal adult and a higher status than all of them if I remember my familial lines correctly. So please sign here." With a quick signature from Harry with an all to familiar quill, the emancipation documents flashed gold and a copy was made for Harry, the Ministry, while a third was filed with the Bank.

"But sir, how would that be?" Inquired the now highly confused emancipated adult.

"How about we do a quick blood test and see if I'm right." He snapped his fingers and a piece of dark yellow parchment and a very ornate knife appeared on a small table to the side of Harry "Cut a small line across the tip of your thumb and let three drops go on the paper."

Harry did that and laughed as his cut healed as soon as the three drops hit the paper, "Magic" he thought smiling. He was surprised though when a whole bunch of words started to appear on the paper.

**_Inheritance Test_**

_Harry James Potter (Emancipated by Will) Incomplete Soul-Bond to Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_(Goblin Friend-For Great Respect Shown-, Friend of the Dragons of Romania, Friend of the Unicorns of the Black Forest)_

_Born- July 31, 1980_

_Parents- James Potter (Deceased) and Lilly Evans-Potter (Deceased)_

**_Lordships_**

_Lord of Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black_

_Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House Peverell (By Direct Descent)_

_Lord of Most Ancient and Supremely Noble House Gryffindor (By Descent)_

_Lord of Most Ancient and Supremely Noble House Slytherin (By Conquest)_

_Lord of the Noble House Gaunt (By Conquest)_

_Lord of the Supreme House Emrys (By Magic - Accept Last)_

**_Additional Lordships or Vaults_**

_The Noble House of Lestrange due to lack of heir house absorbed into House Black, all vaults and property pending a full inventory and payment of debts will be added into the Black vaults._

_Ministry Vault, Sub-Vaults, and Properties (control claimed through the Emrys Lordship)_

_Hogwarts Vault and Castle (control claimed through the Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordships)_

**_House Values_**

_*P__lease note a total monetary value for multiple vaults will appear at bottom*_

**_Potter_**

_Miscellaneous Jewelry and Weapons_

_Properties- Potter Castle on the Coast of the Isle of Mull and Medium-Sized Home in Hogsmeade_

**_Black_**

_Miscellaneous Jewelry, Weapons, Documents, and Artifacts_

_Properties- Black Manor in Wales, Cottage somewhere near canal in Market Bosworth, 12 Grimmauld Place London_

**_Peverell_**

_Various Inventions, Documents, and Artifacts_

_Properties- Peverell Castle (disrepair)_

**_Gryffindor_**

_Various Weapons_

_Properties- Hogwarts Castle, Cottage in Godric's Hollow, Lion Manor (Destroyed)_

**_Slytherin_**

_Various Magical Artifacts_

_Properties-Hogwarts Castle_

**_Gaunt_**

_Vault Contents-Vault Empty_

_Properties-None_

**_Emrys_**

_Vault Contents- Contents Unknown_

_Properties- None Known_

**_Total Approximate Monetary Value- ~1,733,010,000,000 Galleons, ~11,300 Sickles, and ~67,073 Knuts_**

Harry stared at the paper in shock for what felt like hours, until finally Ragnok shook him out of his stupor after a few moments by asking Harry to see the paper, which he quickly did. Ragnok read over the document twice to make sure he had read it correctly.

"Well Harry, this is certainly a shock I had a feeling about all of these except for the Emrys vault, that one has been sealed for a thousand years, and a soul bond to boot. Well looks like we have lots of lordships for you to take and we must contact your future lady and her parents. So how about you sign this so we can reactivate the older vaults and I'll get somebody to send a letter to the Weasleys. Also, don't be nervous, nothing bad will happen during any of this."

Harry just nodded his head and started to sign the blank spots (thankfully it was a regular quill this time) on the stack of parchment Ragnok had pushed towards him. By the time he was done Ragnok had written the letter to the Weasleys and given it to a goblin who had come in to pick it up. When he had signed the last paper they all flashed gold and disappeared. "They were just filed here and at the Ministry. Now we can get started with the lordship rings." Ragnok said pulling out a small simple wooden black box.

He opened it towards Harry revealing six rings. With a sudden flash of thought Harry knew which house each ring was for and what he had to do to accept them. Reaching out he first grabbed a silver ring and put it on his right ring finger saying "I accept the Potter lordship and all of its duties."

He repeated the same process for Black, Gaunt, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and finally for Emrys. It all went smoothly except when he put on the Potter and Gaunt rings a large cloud of black gook came out of his scar and the stone in the ring; screaming before dissipating. With each ring he wore he was also given all the family histories, family magic's, and control of all his properties wards. Little did the two know was that deep down in the vaults, a small golden cup with a badger on it let out the same black gook.

"I suddenly feel a lot more knowledgeable, is that normal Lord Ragnok?" Harry asked

"You may still call me Ragnok milord. I am glad that the ring passed on all the knowledge quicker than most, but to answer your question yes that is exactly what is supposed to happen if the rings accept you."

"Only if you call me Harry and that's great news. Also, is it possible to visit my vaults before the Weasleys get here?" Harry retorted

"Of course, the Weasleys Portkey won't activate for another six hours, I think that would be plenty of time."

"Yes of course, well I better get started I have lots of vaults to visit." Harry responded

"Yes, time is money isn't it." Ragnok stated laughing.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you all enjoy the changes. I am trying to keep as much original in the first chapters of Huffing101Badgers, but also make it my own as he said I could.**

**Thanks, thedrunkschmuck.**

**p.s. I am actually a funny and fun drunk lol.**


	2. Visiting the Vaults

**Chapter 2) Visiting the Vaults**

After a quick cart ride, they arrived at vault 532, his mother's personal vault, which only had galleons and sickles. Next, they were to go to the vaults in section 1-10 because he didn't need to go to his trust vault or the gaunt vault after all that one was empty.

Their first stop at the bottom was vault 8 the Potter family vault. He was amazed at the amount of money he saw there was two literal hills of gold, silver, and bronze in the back. In front of him was a pedestal with a golden key with a diamond on the end, the paper said it was a portkey made so you just said the name of the Potter property while holding. He pocketed that for later. On the left was a whole bunch of different magical landscape paintings. On his right he saw a wall full of weapons hanging and some chests with labels on the ground, he decided to start there.

The first chest he walked up to was labeled Simian Potter's enchanted wand holsters. He opened it and saw a whole bunch of holsters with labels describing their enchantments. He finally found one with all the enchantments. Which meant it had Invisibly, Non-Summon able, Owner Removal Only, Undetectable Expansion charm (so any wand can fit), and Auto-Comfort Charms. He was also lucky enough that this one already had Potter engraved into the leather plaque on it. He strapped it on his arm and slid his wand into it, and watched as it disappeared before his eyes. He moved through the rest taking note of the different chest labels. He saw: Reggie Potter's Tents and Trunks, Ignotus Potter's Pottery, Sarah Potter's Clothes and Sows, and Charles Potter's Muggle Turned Magic (Harry wanted to make sure he visited that one as it sounded quite interesting.). He decided he would look at the weapons and paintings later, and walked out of the vault going two vaults down, which was quite a distance due to the size of these vaults.

He didn't stay long in the Peverell vault, because it was mostly some potions, that he would take out later, and some blueprints for various inventions. He then walked what was easily a half mile to the Gryffindor vault which he also took only a second in, as it was much the same as the Potter's except this vault was overflowing with gold with a weapon wall off to the right.

He checked his watch and realized he only had another 2 hours, so he decided to skip Slytherin for the day in favor taking a little extra time in Merlin's vault.

Merlin's vault was different than the rest of the vaults, in that there was a giant statue of a griffin walking back and forth in front of the door. When Harry got close to the Griffin, it stopped turning to look at him and simply said "Welcome, Harry Potter" before turning and walking away. The door opened behind him to reveal a small room that wasn't lit well enough to see unless you were inside.

Upon Harry walking in the doors closed behind him and all the torches flared up placed in oddly shaped wood carved tables running along the side walls. Amazed by the pure amount of magic he could feel around him he didn't even think to look straight in front of him, until he heard an ancient sounding voice call out his name.

There at the end of the room was a portrait of who recognized as merlin from the few times he paid attention in History.

"Hello Harry, I've been hoping my next heir's visit would be soon," Merlin said, "Come take a seat." as he said seat a rather large comfortable armchair appeared a few feet in front of the portrait. Harry went and sat down immediately, his legs were tired form all the walking that day after all.

"Now let's get started, shall we?" Merlin started, "Firstly, you Harry have been chosen by magic to be my heir. You have been chosen because you are facing an evil that has committed a crime against magic itself, he has created horcruxes. Ironically you destroyed three today, the Gaunt lordship ring, Hufflepuffs cup, and your scar; when your Potter family magic overpowered them."

"So that's what that black gook was?" Harry interjected

"Yes, exactly! But we will get into that later for now I must tell you what you future holds. Today you will be shrinking down my painting and taking it with you when you go to Potter Castle. You will then resize me and place me in an empty room before going up to your room and having what will be your last long sleep for a few years, for tomorrow morning I will be teaching you a spell that allows you to enter any magical painting. Since time only passes in a painting when the painting is interacting with the outside world I can train you for the next decade with only a second passing by outside. I am hoping that we will also be able to find a magical landscape painting so we have more room."

Harry Interjected there, "I saw some in the Potter vault I could pick one out."

"That would be wonderful! Now next order of business is you should have a soul-bond, correct?" Harry shook his head yes and told him "Her name is Ginny Weasley, she's a year younger than me she's a good friend of mine."

"Well good because she is what is called your soul-mate and, now that you are emancipated, when you see her later you will have the irrefutable urge to kiss each other, sealing the soul bond which brings out every ounce of love from every corner of your heart that you have for each other. After that you will be practically inseparable from each other, so due to that we will be bringing her with us for training."

"So, your telling me that in an hour I'm going to have a strong urge to kiss a girl, and once I've done that we will be deeply in love? I hope she likes me, I wouldn't her to be forced into something she doesn't want." Harry asked

"Don't worry about that the bond could not form if you both didn't already have feelings for the other. Also you will both develop some special powers. The ones that I know of include: telepathic speaking, multi-animagus, Elemental Control, Naturals in both Occlumency and Legilimency, you will have an eidetic memory, and your magical cores each rise to eight hundred percent of their previous capacity. It's all really quite impressive. You will be quite impressive especially as I removed a binding that your parents placed on you as a child due to the sheer size of your magic core. You may have noticed all the power dancing around the room, that is yours. I'd have to say that on the Merlin power scale you are currently a nine out of 20, I was a nine as well, nobody has ever been more than an eight besides the two of us. However, after your bonding you will register somewhere around a twenty-eight, which blows right past what my scale thought possible. Are you okay you look a bit green?"

"I'm fine this is just a lot to take in." Harry replied.

"Yes, it is. One more thing before we leave here place wand on the pedestal and say "_Baculum Magicum Virgam Dei in Virtute_." It will turn your wand into a staff, which is much more practical for someone of you power level." Merlin said watching Harry as he did what he said and a staff appeared **(AN/Imagine Gandalf's staff with an emerald in the top part/)** in place of the wand. "Very nice, now tough the tip of it to the bottom right corner of my painting and take me with you in your pocket. Oh, and your staff should still fit in that holster if I'm correct." Merlin instructed.

Harry did as he was told and also discovered Merlin was correct, his staff still fit in the holster due to the expansion charms.

Before going back up he stopped at the Potter vault and picked out a landscape painting (it had a forest, large field, lake, and small cabin sitting on the edge of the forest) which, much to Harry's surprise, shrunk down when he did the same tapping with staff thing he did to Merlin's painting.

He then headed back up arriving at the surface 10 minutes before the Weasleys were due to show up. The oddest part was when their portkey was set to arrive in the receiving room, he suddenly felt a tug on his heart.

**AN/ As you can see nothing in this chapter has really changed but heads up for the next. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 3) Meet the Parents**

A short goblin came and knocked on the door and notified Ragnok of three mages arriving in the receiving room by portkey. Ragnok told him to bring them in.

"Are you okay Harry? You've been holding your chest for about a minute now." Ragnok asked with a look of concern on his face, which was quite an odd look on a goblin.

"I'm not sure I've had a tug on my heart since a few seconds before that goblin came in and it's just started getting more intense." Harry responded with a pained expression

"Ah yes, that would be a side-effect of that bond of yours. Oh, and by the way I would recommend standing and facing the door, it will make things a lot easier." Harry gave him a questioning look but stood up and faced the door regardless of how weird it seemed to him.

About a minute later the door began to open, Harry felt like his heart was about to explode. Then he saw her, Ginny was walking in in-between her parents. As soon as they saw each other they ran towards each other, Ginny leaping onto him, kissing each other (See story image cover, that's what it looked like.). After a second a gold ball of light came out of each and fused together the whole thing then sunk in-between then. During this whole process Mrs. Weasley fainted, Mr. Weasley stumbled into the back wall, and Ragnok just stood there with a large smirk on his face snickering.

After a solid five-minute kiss that ended with them in the same position staring into each other's eyes, Mr. Weasley composed himself once he realized that they were done and enervated his wife. He had to do it again however when she looked over and saw Ginny's legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"How about we all take a seat and I can explain some of today's events?" Ragnok said with a laugh attempting to cut the tension in the room.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Mr. Weasley said with a shaky voice.

Ragnok waved his hand and a large couch appeared next to the chair that Harry had been sitting in earlier. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down on it they were rather surprised to see Harry sitting in the armchair and Ginny in his lap with her head nuzzled into his neck.

"Let's get started. Firstly, six hours ago Harry here took an inheritance test, as ordered by the late Lord Black, and it came out with some very interesting results. So may I more formally introduce to you Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gaunt-Emrys, Martial of the Ministry for Magic, Heir to control of Hogwarts, Goblin Friend, Friend of the dragons of Romania, and Friend of the Unicorns of the Black Forest and his Lady Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gaunt-Emrys of bondage." At this pronouncement the Weasleys promptly passed out (minus Ginny as she was not truly a Weasley any more, in fact she just stayed exactly where she was). Ragnok flashed Harry a smile before waving his hand waking them up.

"Now the reason I say lady of bondage is for two reasons. The first reason is they are considered married in all official and magical records, due to my reason for the second part. Now before I give you my second reason, what do the two of you know of soul bonds?"

Mrs. Weasley seemed shocked for a second but was able to say, "it is an old myth about two people truly meant for each other form a bond and get lots of extra power. It was most teen girls' favorite story back when I was in Hogwarts because it was the ultimate love story."

"Well I can tell you now your daughter and son-in-law," Ragnok started, pointing to the Potters, "are proving you wrong about it being a myth right now."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a huge smile after all she always knew they were perfect for each other, she just didn't know that they were this perfect for each other.

Mr. Weasley was happy as well, just a little sad that his fourteen-year-old daughter was already married. He also knew that Molly was going to freak out when it was time to leave and found out that Harry and Ginny were going to go to one of Harry's houses instead of the Burrow.

"Lord Potter would you like to give the Lady her Ladies ring now?" Ragnok asked Harry

"If Ginny wants it now, Gin?" Harry responded

"Of course, I do!" Ginny said with a large smile on her face.

Ragnok laughed and handed Harry a small box. Harry opened the box and examined it, it was a band of gold, bronze, platinum, and blue swirled together with a sapphire place on it. He took it the rest of the way out of the box and gently grabbed Ginny's hand. He slowly began to slide it onto her left ring finger while saying "As the Lord of houses Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, and Emrys accept you as the Lady of all my houses. As the first part of my wedding gift to your parents I now formally use my position as head of the supreme house Emrys promote the elder house Weasley to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley. So I say, so it is." and with that Harry and Ginny's rings both flashed gold, while Molly and Arthur's rings changed from bronze to gold stunning them both into silence.

Ragnok lifted them all out of their thoughts saying "I think we are done here unless you have anything that you would like to add Harry?"

Harry shook his head yes and said "We need to decide a bride price as well. The Potters have always paid one, so I won't be the first one not to. There will be no negotiation on this I would like one billion galleons transferred to the Weasley vault for this." he stated all of this giving a firm look to Ragnok.

"Harry! We can't take that, we don't want any money from you, you've already done too much!" Mrs. Weasley said getting knocked out of her stupor with a hint of surprise laced in her voice and a worried look in her eyes.

Before Harry could respond Ragnok interrupted, "I'm sorry about that Mrs. Weasley but it just so happens I had the transfer made right when Mr. Potter said to. It also just so happens you have reached the maximum number of large amount transfers for this month." he said this all with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Then I'll just have it transferred next month!" Mrs. Weasley said with satisfaction, thankful she wouldn't have to bear the burden of now bad news pertaining to her and a certain headmaster.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry to tell you this but from this point on no transfer can be made into my accounts without Ginny or I's approval." Harry responded smugly.

'Shite' Molly thought "Fine we need to discuss something first, something important" she finished looking down to her now folded hands tearing up.

Arthur, still sitting there next to his wife looking a little worried now aske "What is it dear? It can't be that bad, can it?

Molly now crying and nervously fumbling with a recently conjured handkerchief from Ragnok; began telling her tale.

~Flash Back~

One beautiful morning sometime back, Molly was finishing the washing up when she received a floo call from the headmaster. Worrying the twins had gotten in trouble again for one of their ridiculous pranks , rushed to the floo. "Molly may I step through?" Dumbledore asked. "Of course Albus, come straight through to the living room while I put the kettle on." Was the instant reply.

Tea brewed and being enjoyed Dumbledore got right to the point of his visit. "Molly firstly let me assure you, your children are fine and acting their typical selves. The reason for the visit is to ask how things are here at the Burrow? I know things at the Ministry aren't going well for Arthur and I am naturally concerned." He finished.

"Well Albus things are a bit tight as they always are, but we manage as you already know. Having Harry and Hermione here for some of the summer does hurt a bit, but seeing them here with the children warms this heart of mine." Was Molly's response.

With this Albus reached into his naturally flamboyant robes, pulled out a money pouch and handed it to Molly. Before she could object he said " Molly please before you object know that as Harrys magical guardian I have access to his vaults. Think of this as a thank you from him and I for taking him in making him feel as if he were a part of your family. I will not take no for an answer."

Molly felt a sudden urge or shall we say a strong "compulsion", to take the pouch without asking or complaining and spend it immediately to update things around the house. Dumbledore seeing this and knowing his spell took hold decided to take his leave knowing her loyalty to him and her family wouldn't allow her to tell anyone where she got the money. "Molly as always thank you for the delicious tea, but paperwork waits for no man. Good day" and he was off.

Molly looked at the pouch and thought "how nice that was of Albus" and set off to Diagon for some much needed things. It wasn't until she had spent the last Knut did she realize what had happened and by then it was too late. She fell into the trap, since then she didn't trust the bearded wanker, but kept up appearances for her families sake.

~End Flashback~

It was a furious Harry and an even more furious Ragnok (no one stole from Gringotts and no one especially stole from a friend of the Nation) that decided it was high time Dumbles got kicked off his throne. Having fun Marauder style was of course quickly decided upon by the newly bonded couple and Goblin Head. (seeing a grinning goblin was more scary than a normal one.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley", Arthur quickly interrupted, " Arthur or Molly son or Mum and Dad if you want. As it is you and Ginny are bonded and we've always considered you family, it's just official now. We will pay you back, but not with our newly found wealth. I thank you for that by the way, our family is now back to where it was before we had to give up our land and title over a feud. I am keeping my job at the Ministry, so will pay you back with that."

"Arthur" Harry tried to interrupt to finally tell the man what he'd been wanting to. The man had now taken to pace and mutter to no one in particular, Molly was still crying , and Ginny…why Ginny was sitting there with Ragnok, both wearing a shit eatin' grin. Ginny already knowing her husbands thoughts and smirking evilly, sat there waiting until Harry had , had enough…he did and pleaded with her through the bond.

"Dad…shut it!!" and with that Arthur stopped his pacing, Molly looked up shocked her baby girl would talk to her father that way, and Ragnok stifling a laugh; "Harry's got something to say now listen…please." With that she turned to her husband and through the bond said 'that's how you get a Weasley to stop being well a Weasley. So help me you try that on me Mr. and a 'Bat Bogey' will be the least of your worries."

"Arth-Dad, Mum, look what that ole goat of a head master did is definitely wrong. I'm sure Ragnok will be looking into just how much was stolen from me, because we all know that if he's taken a significant sum", he looked to Ragnok who grinned that evil looking goblin grin and nodded, "he will get what's coming to him. What's done is done and you know I have always tried to help you, for once the ole goat finally did something right! We're family now, it's what we do." Harry finally finished saying.

Arthur was stood stock still, mouth agape, staring at his new son-in-law wondering who this boy, no man was standing in front of him and when did he miss him grow up? Molly, finally snapping out of her stupor, jumped up off the couch and ran to Harry giving him one of her famous Weasley hugs all the while whispering into his ear "alright, but you are never allowed to do something like this again, okay?"

Harry nodded his head. "I think it is time for us to go, may you enemies' blood paint your blade Lord Ragnok."

"Yes thank you for your time today Lord Ragnok." she said with a curtsey before turning to her parents. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she pulled both of her parents into a hug.

"What do you mean sweetheart? Aren't we all going back to the burrow?" Mrs. Weasley questioned

"Harry and I have already discussed this, we are going to be living at Potter Castle." Ginny stated in a tone that left no room for questions, but obviously Molly didn't accept that.

"When would you have had time to discuss that?" She asked

"Well you were out for like five minutes, and we can speak telepathically so that helped." Ginny responded as if it were the most normal thing in the world, but to the them it was. After all they had received knowledge of what a soul-bond came with, which was definitely a lot to take in.

Ragnok looked merely interested at this statement, but Molly and Arthur looked like they had tons of questions. However, Harry quickly broke in before any questions could be asked. "We will explain it all to you tomorrow Lord and Lady Weasley. It is getting quite late so I think it is time for us to take our leave to Potter Castle. Goodbye everyone. Gin love are you ready?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yep. Goodbye mum and dad, we'll be having you all over soon enough. Besides Lord and Lady Weasley (said as dramatically as she could), you've got some things to do with the family title back to where it rightfully should have been all those years ago" she said hugging her parents before returning to her husband's embrace.

Harry pulled out the portkey he found in the potter vault. "Potter Castle" he said and they both vanished without a trace not ever seeing everyone's shocked faces, after all no magical transport should be able to leave Ragnok's office.

Arthur looked to Ragnok in wander at how his children were able to portkey right out of the Directors personal office. Before he could even ask the wizened goblin simply stated "He is a friend of the Nation and a friend of mine. One of the few wizards I have truly come to really like in a long time, mind you I've always liked the Potters, they've always treated us goblins with respect such as your family have. We are of course letting Percival and Ronald slide only if you can break them of there habits, but to the rest of you and partly due to your new son-in-law; I declare you and yours Friend of the Nation. Do not take advantage of this, I might like your son and daughter, why even young William is a promising young man, I would hate to have us have a falling out?" Arthur just shook his head no while Molly kept silent. "Good, now that that's settled your rings will allow you to do the same as Harrys. When you need to visit any of the houses you have."

Still stunned the couple finally looked to their hands and saw the beautiful new Lord and Lady's rings on their fingers (respectively) and wondered just how they hadn't noticed them before. They would surely have to make it up to the boy sooner or later. "Director Ragnok? One more thing before we take our leave if it is possible to take a bit more of your gracious time?" asked Lord Weasley.

"Sure thing milord, and how may I be of service to the head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley?' stated Ragnok slipping back into his official role.

"May I ask that you take control of managing the Weasley vaults and making them great again? We are obviously new to having this wealth and will humbly take any and all monetary advice and help we can get from your great nation. Also can you set up trust vaults for my sons, and a household vault for the daily expenses? We also would like to hire some of your builders to construct Weasley Manor on the newly acquired grounds we'd like to purchase surrounding the Burrow. Along with that please discretely send some workers to sure up the Lovegood's home and wards. Speaking of Wards could we hire your warders to set newer, stronger wards around the new manor or property as a whole? We shall also need a house elf as I expect the manor to be big enough that my dear Lady Wife, who will insist on keeping our current lifestyle in the new home, be over worked. If you could help us we would be most grateful. " Lord Weasley finished.

"My Lord. Firstly I would be honored to manage your vaults. I am assuming you are talking about the lands that lie open to the West and North of your already existing property are the ones you inquiring about, and you want the new manor to be built about a quarter of the way into the newly purchased 130 acres just added to your already existing 20? Well then leave it to me, I am sure we can make your new manor outshine quit a few of the older noble families but still be modest enough to not be as bold as the older houses of your new status. We will undergo this deal at a 20% discount for the building and warding, my usual rates apply and are the same for everyone; we can discuss that at another date. These deals are non-negotiable as they're the highest we go even for ourselves. After all time is money. Now if you sign here," he slid a piece of parchment over the desk; "we can get started as early as two days from now and will take a total of one and a half weeks. You have to understand you are getting goblin work and we do not muck about nor do we cut corners."

It was a completely flabbergasted Lord and Lady Weasley who signed the contract, gave thanks to their new accounts manager, and left for home. Their life well and truly changed for the best all thanks to an orphan the headmaster had asked them to watch. It was a shame that all of his good deeds weren't more than the bad they were slowly starting to realize.

**AN/ This was definitely long on paper and I hope was an interesting read. I also hope no body objects to some Dumbles bashing. I do wonder about that man sometimes.**


	4. Home

**Chapter 4) Home**

Harry and Ginny arrived at Potter castle's main hall with a loud rush of air. The castle was very grand but what really amazed them was the large stained-glass window depicting a beautiful forest that was moving like a magical painting would. It was so beautiful that it distracted them from the twenty house elves popping in.

"Master Harry?" one elf asked pulling them from their distracted stupor.

"Oh, hello do you all work here?" Harry asked looking amongst all of them, he had never seen so many house elves except in the Hogwarts kitchens that is. They all nodded and the first elf spoke up again, "I is Tilly, the head elf here at Potter Castle. I is assuming this is Lady Ginny?" Tilly said and, when she saw their confused looks, added "Wes felt a new lady being accepted."

"Well thank you for coming to greet us. How about you tell us your names, and what you do here." Ginny said. They all looked shocked and heard something from Tilly that sounded like "Just like Lady Lilly" which caused them both to smile.

They all gave their names one at a time. Cissy and Ronnie were gardeners. Billy, Neil, Gilly, Remy, Trish, and Samson also helped clean the house. Sammy, Joanne, Bronson, and Sally worked in the kitchen and were servers for meals. Frank was the Lord of the house's personal elf. Sandy was the Lady of the house's personal elf and took care of children. James and Rick took care of the pool, Quidditch pitch, and the boats on the dock. Rufus, Moore, and Vanessa were security. Then finally Tilly was in charge of elves and scheduling.

"Well thank you so very much, would one of you mind giving us a tour of the castle." Harry said still thinking about the fact there was a Quidditch pitch.

"I can do it my lord" Frank suggested.

"Why thank you Frank, but all of you please call us Harry and Ginny" Harry asked motioning for Frank to lead the way. There was a few that said "yes milord I mean Harry".

-BREAK-

The castle was beautiful. The first floor had many things such as; A formal sitting room, an informal sitting room, a small dining room, a formal dining room, a ball room, an indoor pool, and the Lord and Ladies' offices and meeting rooms. Next, they went to the second floor which included the apparition/ portkey/floo receiving room for anyone that did not bear the name Potter, which meant it had 20 floo grates, and circles all over the floor for apparition. There were also twelve guest suites on that floor. The third floor had the Lord and Ladies' room, which was massive, and their two personal elves' quarters. The fourth-floor was a massive gym with a dueling platform in the middle.

However, the Fifth and final floor was called the defense floor which had some weird rune covering most of the floor, it had a fully stocked hospital, windows that spells could go out of but not in, you could apparate anywhere on the grounds from there, additionally anytime somebody with a special rune on their shoulder is severely hurt or are within an inch of the killing curse on the grounds they are brought up without a thought. Harry and Ginny both were given the spell to tattoo the rune on someone, which they both did for the other.

Next, they were given brooms so they could fly over the 5 square miles of grounds. Which included a pool, Quidditch pitch, greenhouses, full horse stables, a forest (They were told it was full of magical creatures that obeyed the Lord and Lady Potter), a large farm (Almost all food came from it), a beach, and a pier with many sailboats and a yacht docked on it.

When they got back Harry realized he had literally forgotten about Merlin still being in his pocket

"That has to be the weirdest thing anyone has ever said." Ginny added in their heads.

So he asked "Frank are there any rooms we can go in that we won't be disturbed no matter what?"

"No elf will go into Lord's office unless he/she are called in." Frank told them

"Okay we will be in there for a few minutes. Please make sure all the elves know they are not to enter unless I have said their name and said I needed their help." Ginny stated

"I will Mi-Ginny, is there anything else you need?" Frank asked

"No that will be all" Harry said.

When they arrived back in the Lord's office Harry took Merlin and the landscape out of his pocket, then hung them on the wall after resizing them.

"Ah Harry how are we doing? Oh, and who might this be? Would this beautiful young lady be your bond mate?" Merlin asked very quickly.

"Yes, Merlin this is Ginny. Would you like to check out the landscape I chose for us?" Harry queried.

"It is quite beautiful, I spent a year exploring it a few seconds ago." he started and at Ginny's confused look he said, "Every five seconds outside a painting is like a decade in here, so long as you aren't currently interacting with others outside."

"That's amazing but, not to be rude, why do you need the landscape painting too" Ginny asked him

"Well we can't very well train in my tiny portrait, can we?" Merlin stated excitedly

Harry quickly explained what Merlin was talking about in their heads, mentally hitting himself for forgetting to tell her something so important.

"You two need to go make sure you have plenty of clothes. The house elves probably have plenty in storage." Merlin told them.

They walked out of the office and called Frank and Sandy. '"Would the two of you please pack us a month's worth of clothes." Ginny asked them.

"Of course, Ginny" they both responded popping away to do as they were asked.

Not even a minute later they both appeared in front of the couple with two large trunks. "Here you go. Is there anything else?" Frank asked

"Nope that will be all for now, thank you." Harry said giving them a smile as they popped away.

"Well let's get going I'm really excited to start!" Ginny exclaimed with a large smile on her face.

As soon as they got back inside the room Merlin asked "Are you ready to learn the spell, don't worry its quite easy."

They both nodded their heads as Harry pulled out his staff and Ginny her wand.

"Now the spell is Ingressum pictura. It's as simple as saying the words and pointing your magical tool at the painting you wish to enter with the power to back it up." Merlin told them

"Ingressum Pictura!" Harry and Ginny yelled as the pointed their wand and staff at the landscape. That is, only to reappear again five seconds later looking completely different.

**AN/ Latin translation simply means, entry picture. I didn't really feel the need to change this chapter too much other then all Potter elves speak proper English. they might slip from time to time. Speaking of house elf speech, the author may or may not type like one not bonded to the Potters lol, so please excuse any lapse of typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. To Train with Merlin

**Chapter 5: To Train with Merlin**

They arrived in the portrait in an odd flash of light, and were immediately astounded by their surroundings. There was a forest as far as the eye could see that seemed to just glow with magic, but before you got to the forest there was a giant lake with a cottage set right next to the only part of it with sand. Off to the right there were giant mountains that disappeared into the clouds above them. They had appeared in the middle of a field that surrounded the half of the lake that the forest wasn't. However, what amazed them the most was the beautiful water phoenix's jumping in and out of the lake.

"Beautiful isn't it." merlin said appearing next to them pulling them from their stupor. "This is what the land of phoenix's looked like before humans came in and messed it all up. The heavily endangered water phoenixes live in the lake, the recently extinct earth lives in some underground caves, the Ice live in the mountain's snowcaps, the fire live in center of the mountain, and the now extinct air live at the very top of the tallest trees. It truly is quite an interesting place."

"Yes, it is, how about we go look at the cottage all the surprises today have made me quite tired." Harry stated with a large yawn.

"Yes, great idea this will be your last long sleep for at least nine more years after all! I left the schedule we will be following on your bed. Good Night!" Merlin finished as he popped out of existence.

They walked up the long path to the cottage in a deep discussion of whether they could fly around on brooms here. When they reached the cottage, the door opened for them revealing the quaint cottage to obviously be bigger inside.

"This is beautiful" Ginny stated under her breath and it was. The cottage opened up to a rather large living room with many pieces of ornately carved furniture that had a bathroom connected to it that put the prefect's bathroom to shame. Down a hallway to the right was a bedroom easily the size that the entire cottage on the outside was supposed to be with another large bathroom connected that put the other bathroom to shame which was saying something. They decided to ignore Merlin's note for now that was laying neatly in the middle of the bed. Down another hallway off the living area contained twenty other suites that were about half the size of the master. That area made them both wonder how all this was inside a painting, but decided to not question it. Finally, the last hallway off the main living area contained a simple kitchen on one side and a very large dining room on the other. It was capped off at the end with a giant room with 10 full size dueling platforms and some workout equipment. After their short tour of the house they walked back over to the master bedroom. Harry grabbed Merlin's note off of the bed and read it aloud so Ginny could hear as well.

Hello you two I have included the schedule we will be following to the tee for the next ten years. Hope you don't hate me once you read this!

Mondays:

•6-7am Run Around the Lake

•7-7:30am Shower

•7:30-8am Eat Breakfast

•8-9am Group Conversation

•9am-12 Transfiguration

•12-1pm Lunch

•1-5pm Animagus Training

•5-6pm Dinner

•6-11pm Meditation

•Go To Sleep

Tuesdays:

•6-7am Run Around the Lake

•7-7:30am Shower

•7:30-8am Eat Breakfast

•8am-12 Charms

•12-1pm Lunch

•1-5pm Enchanting

•5-6pm Dinner

•6-11pm Dueling

•Go To Sleep

Wednesdays:

•6-7am Run Around the Lake

•7-7:30am Shower

•7:30-8am Eat Breakfast

•8am-12 Potions

•12-1pm Lunch

•1-5pm Healing

•5-6pm Dinner

•6-11pm Meditation

•Go To Sleep

Thursdays:

•6-7am Run Around the Lake

•7-7:30am Shower

•7:30-8am Eat Breakfast

•8am-12 Dark Arts

•12-1pm Lunch

•1-5pm Light Arts

•5-6pm Dinner

•6-11pm Dueling

•Go To Sleep

Fridays:

•6-7am Run Around the Lake

•7-7:30am Shower

•7:30-8am Eat Breakfast

•8am-12 Culture/Languages of Magical Species

•12-1pm Lunch

•1-5pm Political Etiquette/Law

•5-6pm Dinner

•6-11pm Meditation

•Go To Sleep

Saturdays:

•6-7am Run Around the Lake

•7-7:30am Shower

•7:30-8am Eat Breakfast

•8am-12 Wandless Magic

•12-1pm Lunch

•1-5pm Elemental Magic

•5-6pm Dinner

•6-11pm Dueling

•Go To Sleep

Sundays:

•6-7am Run Around the Lake

•7-7:30am Shower

•7:30-8am Eat Breakfast

•8am-12 Runes/Warding

•12-1pm Lunch

•1-5pm History

•5-6pm Dinner

•6-11pm Meditation

•Go To Sleep

See you bright and early tomorrow!

-Merlin

"He's going to work us into the ground!" Ginny yelled out

"Yah he is but at least we'll come out with enough power to destroy Moldy Wart." Harry stated with a forced laugh.

"Well It's already nine o'clock so we might as well get as much sleep as possible" Ginny said with a yawn, they had had a rather long day, especially Harry.

They both cuddled close to each other as if they had been married for years and fell peacefully asleep.

1 Year Later

It had taken them about three months to really start getting use to their schedule. Not to say they were used to it now, they just didn't pass out in the middle of training from exhaustion anymore. They were both still getting use to the bond they had even read a few books Merlin gave them about it. There main problem was one of the things they read in all of these books, in order to complete the bond they had to have sex before the oldest turned 16 which, for Harry, would be in two months after they left the painting. They had decided to just ignore until one day about two months ago in their dueling class.

"You two need to release that last bit of binding that is on your power if you ever want to beat me." Merlin had said

"How do we do that shouldn't it come off on its own?" Harry asked

"No you must stop beating around the bush and complete the bond it will break any spells and bindings on your bodies" Merlin told them with a look on his face that showed irritation. They had told the man that they planned on waiting, which had irritated him to no end.

"You both clock in at about a 20 with a fairly extensive magical knowledge, but if you would only listen to me you could easily over power me in a duel." Merlin said with a smile.

After a quick discussion through their bond Ginny shook her head yes.

"Great! You two have rest of the night off." Merlin said with a joyous expression. He had been wanting a challenging duel for a while and this would do just the trick.

They did it and the thought and both their minds was simple, IT. WAS. AMAZING. When they were done there was a flash of light similar to the one that appeared when they kissed. That was something they would be doing again Harry had said, and Ginny agreed with him.

The next day was the first time they beat Merlin in a duel.

8 Years Later

They had been in the painting for some years now and had grown immensely. Harry now stood at six foot three and had a very muscular build. Ginny on the other hand was five foot five and had an athletic build. They were both very powerful magically and had a very extensive knowledge in magical topics. Just two days before in fact they finished the last thing they would learn while in the painting, Ghukliak the language of the goblins. Merlin had told the two how the term gobbledygook came about and that it was actually a derogatory term. However today was not their last day in the painting, no today they had to climb to the top of the mountain and thank the ice Phoenixes for allowing them on their sacred land. Then the for the next week they would visit all the Phoenix lands and thank them. However before they could do that they had to have a conversation with Merlin.

"Merlin, as you know last year I created a group of people and trained them in defense. I think that I would like to continue with that this coming year but do it all at once for twenty years, in here. What do you think?" Harry questioned

"You will have to train them completely yourselves obviously but it could work put the painting in that room of requirement you told me about and that should take care of that. You said they all were able to perform the patronus charm correct?" Merlin stated with a look of concentration.

"Yes we were all able to make a corporeal patronus." Ginny put in.

"Then all you need to do is teach them the entrance and exit spell, if they have the power to cast one of those they have the power for the entrance spell. How many of them are there?" Merlin said.

"There are 21 people beside us that will still be at Hogwarts." Harry said after having a calculated look on his face for a second.

"Make that 20, I won't deal with Cho Chang hitting on you for twenty years." Ginny said with a hard look on her face.

"Then everyone should be able to fit in that cottage of yours. You should also bring two house elves to make meals, wash clothes, and the like. They can easily use the attic as a bedroom." Merlin told them.

"That sounds great now we should probably get going Ginny, that mountain won't climb itself." Harry said as he stood up.

"I still don't understand why you won't just change into your animal forms, but do as you please. I'll see you both later." Merlin said as he popped away. They had both mastered their Animagus transformations about two years in. It took them a while to master them as they were both magical animals. Harry was a huge Griffin while Ginny was an ice Phoenix, they had both impressed Merlin.

A moment after Merlin left they both apparated at the foot of the mountain and started to climb.


	6. The Glory of Potter Castle

**Chapter 6-The Glory of Potter Castle**

Once they arrived back from their trip to the homes of the many species of phoenix they began to pack up the cottage they had lived in for so many years and started to prepare it for the DA that would be brought inside in six weeks.

"We should get seven sets of auto-fit training robes for everybody and we should also get some wards around the rooms like soundproofing and stuff because I don't want to hear other people having sex too." Ginny told Harry three nights before they were set to leave the painting.

"Speaking of people having sex, what bet did you make on Ron and Hermione." Harry asked

"I said by the end of this next year. Fred and George said that McGonagall has Christmas, which honestly I hope that she really did bet because that would be hilarious." Ginny said laughing

"Oh I know it is, I heard her discussing it with Flitwick after one of the quidditch matches last year." Harry said through a chuckle. "Want to add to that bet and wager Ron will finally do some much needed growing up with his time here?"

Ginny having grown up with the twins far longer than her husband, readily agreed on such a sure fire bet. If 20 years in a painting with that many witches and wizards couldn't make her idiot of a brother grow up then nothing would. If he did get on her nerves she could always silently 'Bat Bogey' him. "Sure love, let's say 10g and what ever the winner wants for a night?" hiding her thoughts for what she wanted her gullible husband to do when she won.

~Silence~

"Harry." Ginny said looking at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes love?" He said looking up from the rune set he was creating for all the rooms in the cottage. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave. It's so peaceful here, and when we go out there we have to deal with Voldemort. Voldemort is going to use some spells that Merlin only talked about, I don't want you to get hurt." Ginny said sobbing lightly. He knew she had been thinking about this for a few days, and if he was honest with himself he was having similar thoughts.

"It's okay," he said as he walked over and enveloped her in a loving hug, "you know the plan, we are going to train everybody in here, and then have as much fun at school as possible this school year. Once we call Merlin's Judgment, it will destroy every bit of his soul left. We only truly need worry about his death eaters, and once we get them to Potter Castle the defenses will take them out easily. Everything will be okay."

"I know but I still worry" she said into his chest. They stood there like that for what felt like hours sending pure love for each other through their bond.

They both held out their staffs, Ginny had gotten hers two weeks in, and with trunks in hand and said "Exitus Pictura!" and just like that they reappeared in front of the painting about five seconds after leaving.

"Frank! Sandy! Would you both come here please?" Harry said causing two pops to be heard in front of them "Okay could one of you bring back our trunks and unpack them for us please? The other will please get some more elves that would be helpful for building a house and fixing up the grounds." With that Sandy popped away with their trunks and Frank snapped his fingers and five elves appeared, Billy, Neil, Cissy, James, and Moore if they remembered correctly.

"We are at your service Harry." They all stated in unison.

"Hold on a tick Gin love, there's something else I have to do first if you and the others don't mind?" He knew they wouldn't and Ginny. Already sensing what he was thinking through the bond, nodded in agreement. With that little bit of assurance and the looks on the other elves faces he called.

"Dobby" *pop* "The great Master Harry Potter sir calls Dobby?" "Yes Dobby, how have you been?" "The great Harry Potter asks how Dobby has been?" with that the little elf began to wail and hug Harrys legs.

"Easy there Dobby." Harry said as he finally managed to pry the estranged elf off him. "We wanted to know if you would like to join our family?" He indicated by pointing to Ginny and the other elves. "Th…the Great Harry Potter Sir asks if poor Dobby would join his family?" the poor elf sniffed, "yes but only if Winky can bes coming too? She be not doing well without her old family and Dobby has been taking care of her and dare say Sir, Dobby has been liking her more and more, likes yous be with Mistress Ginny." Stated one now very proud but lightly blushing elf.

Harry looked to Ginny, who only nodded a yes and turned back to the elf saying "Sure Dobby, go and bring her he…" before he could finish Dobby had *popped* away only to *pop* back mere moments later with a slightly drunk, slightly wobbly Winky who asked " Dobbys Mr. Harry Potter Sir asked Dobby to bring the bad, disgraced elf Winky here?"

"Yes Winky, but you are no bad or disgraced elf. You show great pride and loyalty to your family; which is why we" he indicated to Ginny and the other elves "are asking you and Dobby, who by the way seems to be quit keen on you" making the little elf blush just as bad as Dobby had, "to join our family." Winky looked gob smacked at Harry, then Dobby (who was equally as gob smacked), then back to Harry before finally finding the words "Dobby's master Harry Sir would do this?" A nod from his head was all it took for Dobby to rush to "his" Winkys' side and accept the bond.

Once the two still overly excited elves calmed down a bit, they joined their new Family. Harry would be having a conversation with Tilly at another time regarding the positions of the two new elves. With that all done they went about with the business in which they had called the elves for.

"Hello everyone you have all been called here because Frank choose you to help build a new house in Hogsmeade. If you would all go gather some materials we can all meet back here in an hour." Ginny told them all with a smile. With a nod they all popped away.

"Now let's go tear down that old house." Harry said with a glint in his eyes. Off they went, to the shrieking shack.

They arrived on the path to the shack by the portkeys in their rings and immediately set to work vaporizing parts of the house with overpowered blasting curses. They were glad they were so far from the village otherwise they would have attracted a lot of attention. After ten minutes all that was left, was a giant hole in the ground where the house used to stand. They quickly placed down a new foundation with a spell they had learned in the painting.

"That should be good let's go to diagon alley and get some furniture." Ginny stated

"Sounds good but we'll have to be fast we only have about forty minutes until we have to be back at the house." Harry said as they both apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once in diagon alley they went to MacMillan Magical Furniture. Inside they found more furniture than anyone needed there were; couches, armchairs, desks, cabinets, desk chairs, bookshelves, beds, nightstands, tables of every shape and size, and fireplaces that could install themselves in any wall.

"Hello and how may I help you today?" said a man that looked a lot like Ernie from school.

"Hello we would like to purchase a few arm chairs, some couches, a couple of tables ,a few cabinets and some beds. They also all need to match." Ginny told the man, who now had the biggest smile ever. Around 38-39 minutes later they were walking out of the store with three bags full of couches, arm chairs, two buffet tables, a six-seat dining room table, more cabinets then they probably needed, nightstands, wardrobes, and three beds (one to be used as a day bed), and two of those cool fire places. One would be for direct access to/from the shack to Potter Castle with password and the other to be used for a just-in-case. Both of those of course being not regulated as Harry could do that using the Emrys title. All of this was shrunk down and fit in three bags.

They appeared back in the office of Potter Castle seconds before all the elves who appeared with large trunks labeled construction.

"Well is everybody ready?" Harry asked

"yes Harry sir!" the seven elves said

"Well then everyone, apparate directly onto the grounds, let's go." Harry said with an excited voice as they all disappeared with a series of pops.

They appeared where the shrieking shack once stood and the elves immediately set to work pulling things out of the trunks.

"Do you want the high security ward stone Harry?" Moore asked. To which Harry responded with a nod of his head. It was quite interesting watching Moore go onto the middle of the foundation area and slam the wards tone into the ground, which then proceeded to sink through the concrete like it was water.

In a matter of a few hours they had built a new large two story house, complete with attic/owlry and basement, and it was beautiful. The outside was built with yellow stones that shined in the sunlight. The inside had hardwood floors with the ground floor being devoted to a large common area with all the couches, chairs, tables, some cabinets next to the tables and the kitchen. The second floor had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small office. It was all designed perfectly for the many party's they planned to throw there while at school and a potential safe house.

**An/ Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**


	7. The Dudley Problem Part I

**Chapter 7: The Dudley Problem, Part 1**

**AN/Sorry for the late update, life caught up with me. This Chapter has been pretty much left alone from Huffs original story and is still a short Chapt.**

Once they arrived back at the house they got to work on their next major plan, a ball. They had decided to hold a ball a few weeks before leaving the portrait, and they had to send out the invites soon if they wanted to have it before they left for Hogwarts. They had decided on a rather large guest list it included:

-The entire Weasley family (Not including Percy, they were hoping Charlie could make it though.)

-Hermione

-Remus

-Dumbledore

-McGonagall

-Flitwick

-Sprout

-Hagrid

-Hooch

-Pomfrey

-Mad-Eye

-The Tonks'

-The entire DA and their parents – minus Cho on Ginny's insistence.

-Everyone in Harry and Ginny's years minus the Slytherins and Lunas main tormentors, as they were too big a headache, plus their parents

-Oliver Wood (He was allowed a plus one, just in case)

Harry then added one last name to the list of invites, The Dursley Family. They were to be invited to come to the castle so Harry could show them what he would have shared with them, had they treated him better. Ginny completely understood this he just needed closure, little did they realize this act would end up putting a small wrench in their plans.

"I don't think there should be a specific theme to it, just keep the ballroom as is and serve dinner at some tables and then we can have dancing." Ginny said as they started turning the many invitation into timed Portkeys. The invitations were a pure white with gold foil inlay around the edges that read:

**You are cordially invited to a Ball at Potter Castle to take place on August Fifteenth beginning at six o'clock.**

**Dinner will be served. Dress is formal robes.**

**Please RSVP by tapping your wand, as many times as the amount of people attending in your house, no later than August Fourth.**

**This letter is a Portkey that will activate at five forty-five on the day for those who RSVP.**

**Lord Harry James Potter**

They both knew that this letter would more than likely piss off a few people, but they were just fine with that.

It was now august fifth and the complete list of those attending had been finalized. The only people that were not coming were the senior Tonks' as they had a prior engagement.

"Good thing we planned for everybody coming anyways because we are going to have pretty much everyone invited to attend there." Ginny said looking over the list of names. They certainly had their hands full but with the help of the elves it would be simple.

The day of the ball had come around and they were both in blue-grey dress robes with the many crests on their right breast hidden under a concealment charm, powerful enough to fool even Mad-Eye's eye, and they were awaiting the arrival of Dudley Dursley, who was the only one to accept from that house.

With a swish he appeared in front of them in one of the many circles painted in the transport room.

"Hello Dudley Dursley Son of the Non-Magical House of Dursley, Welcome to Potter Castle." Harry said with a bow. They had decided that Harry would do a formal welcome to throw him off. Dudley looked very different then he used to, for example he had lost almost all of his weight and replaced it with some muscle.

"Uh, Hello?" Dudley said in a very questioning tone.

"So Dudley may I ask why your parents were not be able to attend?" Harry asked with a pointed look, he was quite looking forward to gloating.

"I-I never showed them. I needed to talk to you alone." Dudley said with a glance at Ginny.

"Oh yes, how could I forget. May I introduce you too my lovely wife Lady Ginevra Potter. Whatever it is you need to discuss with me can be discussed with her as well." He said with a hard stare. "How about we move this to my office, it's just down these stairs." He finished pointing to a piece of floor that suddenly turned into a spiral staircase, it was something they learned the owner of the castle could do while in the painting. Once they were all seated in the office Harry asked "so what is it Big D?"

"Well I'm going to give you the full story. It all started three years ago:

_Dudley was walking down the main hallway of Smeltings, he had started his first cycle of anti-obesity medicine he was being given two months ago and had already lost twenty-five pounds. He stopped however when he saw a beautiful girl; she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and very elegant facial features; she was picking up books and papers from all over the floor that had obviously fallen out of the ripped bag next to her.__"_

_Would you like some help?" Dudley asked_

_"Yes, thank you so much." She said in a smooth voice that mad Dudley shiver._

_Once they had collected all the books and papers into two piles Dudley worked up his courage and asked "So Clarissa," she had told him her name when he started helping, "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me this Saturday?" he finished hopefully._

_"I'd love to go out with you Dudley. What time?" She responded._

_With that simple chance meeting a relationship was born. They had many dates and had dated for two and a half years before they both decided that they were ready, and sex. They had used a condom and she had been on birth control for a year now, so the chances of her getting pregnant were so low they were almost nonexistent. It shouldn't have happened but it did and Clarissa discovered she was pregnant two weeks later._

_They were both shocked and decided they had too tell their parents. Both of those dinners were terrible, and both had said that they must get married. So three weeks later they were walking out of a court house with a marriage certificate._

**Dun-Dun-Dun**


	8. The Dudley Problem Part II

**Chapter 8: The Dudley Problem Part II or Wow Dudley Grew Up??**

After the marriage of Clarissa and Dudley, her parents insisted on her moving in with the Durlseys, after all their daughter was "loose" and deserved to live with the parents of the "pig" who knocked her up. Well of course the best residents of Privet Drive aren't going to be having this but with no other choice, unwillingly except her into their home, much like a certain freak they'd finally gotten rid of.

~Flashback~

"Vernon, what will the neighbors think? She is already starting us having unwanted attention, do you know how much damage control I've already had to do? We're the talk of the neighborhood, and not for the reasons I made that freak of a brat of my sisters do; the yard is looking abysmal!" screeched Petunia on the rare moment her Dudders and that whore were out of the house. Suddenly she had the most brilliant idea (in her mind that is) , but unbeknownst to her Vernon was basically having the same idea.

Slowly but surely and ever more cautiously did Vernon and Petunia Dursley of 4 Privet Drive make their "whore" daughter-in-law's life a living hell. What started out as mere chores around the house turned into more, much more. When the beatings finally began and Dudley finally got his head out of his arse, he knew he had to change. He took longer walks with Clarissa just to keep her away from his parents. On these walks he would see his friends bullying kids, stealing and all the other ne'er-do-well things he used to do, when finally it hit him. He thought of his unborn child and what influence he would have on his or hers life. Seeing his friends doing this brought back memories, dark memories that only came to light when those Dementor things came. Harry, how could he do all of what he did, that wasn't him…was it? He was brought out of his thoughts by the sweet sound of his beautiful wife's voice " Hun, do you mind if we sit a bit? This heat is starting to get to me." "Sure thing love, lets head to the park and sit under the trees. There's some things I need to tell you about." With that they made their way to the park and Dudley proceeded to tell his wife of his cousin and all of the things he and his family did to him over the years and most importantly how remorseful he is now due to two life altering events, the first being with his cousin and the second was sitting just beside him processing what she had just been told.

Of course there were things he couldn't discuss with her, namely that 'Magic' was real and his cousin was a wizard. He just wished he could get a hold of Harry and explain things to him, maybe that would make him feel better and start that arduous process of becoming an even better man for his unborn child. So imagine his surprise when a letter came addressed to his family written on that same paper his cousin used showed up. He now

had his way to his cousin and would finally be able to talk to him. He just hoped that Harrys kind heart and love for those he considers family would hear him out and help his wife, child and hopefully him. Now he just had to figure out how to tell his wife and keep it from his parents. "Maybe the day before I tell her and hope she doesn't think I'm also a complete nutter" he thought.

It was now the day Dudley was dreading…the day before he'd get to see his cousin. " 'Rissa honey, can I have a word before my parents come home? It's really important and is going to sound really strange, but I need you to hear me out okay?" "Sure love what's up and why do you look so worried, is something wrong, and why are we in the nursery?" asked a now concerned Clarissa.

"What do you know about magic? Not the fake stuff you see on the telly, but actual spell weaving, wand waving witches and wizards? Wht would you say if I told you Merlin was real, and unicorns, elves, trolls, and the such were all real?" asked a sullen but determined Dudley. "Why are you asking me these things, are you feeling alright? Have you sneaked into your dads liquor cabinet again because you promised me you wouldn't" was the concerned reply.

"Honey I am asking you all of this because the answer to all of those is that it's real. 100% real and my cousin Harry is a wizard. If you want proof here look at this" he stated handing her a black and white picture with three kids laughing and having a good time for the camera.

"This is some really cool IT or is it a hologram?" asked a clearly amused Clarissa.

"That my dear wife isn't any of those, there" he pointed to a spectacled boy with a lightning shaped scare on his head; "that's Harry my cousin and his friends from school. There is no St. Brutus' School for what ever my parents told you. He goes to a special school for his type in Scotland called 'Hogwash or Warthogs or something like that. I am only telling you this because he sent a letter inviting us, all of us, to a ball at his home..tomorrow. I'm going to go and see if I can apologize to him and see if there is any way he might be able to help you and our baby. I love you hun and know what they've been doing to you, it's just like what they did to him only considerably lighter due to your condition. Let me tell you now, like I've told you before, I will move mountains for you and our little one to be and will do what ever else I can to see you two happy and safe. I have already accepted the invite and will somehow be taken to him tomorrow. I need you to be safe while I'm gone. I only want to say what I have to and hear him out and will be right home. For what I've done to him, I don't see him letting me into his life as a new start to family" he finished with a slightly sore throat from holding back his emotions.

The silence between the two was finally broken by a *slap* and a very tearful and clearly miffed Clarissa staring her husband down. If looks could kill this one would and no one could blame the woman for doing so. "DUDLEY EDWARD DURLSEY!! You listen to me and you listen good. You are a good man, you did right by me and I am and always truly be forever in love with you. I don't need you to ask your cousin to help me. I know that you know what your parents do to me. I also know that you've been job hunting behind your parents back to support us and get us the hell out of here. What I do expect you to do is to go and see your cousin and re-establish that familial bond I know you've ben wanting ever since you told me what you did to him that day in the park. That day, that wonderful day that I got to truly see the man I fell in love with, become the man I knew he was meant to always be." She finished falling into his arms. The two just sat there holding each other, planning how they were going to cover for Dudley suddenly disappearing and simply just enjoying being in each others arms. Sadly that was rather short lived as they heard the front door opening and their parents coming in. Tomorrow would bring a new day, all they had to do now was wait.

~End Flashback~

Harry and Ginny after hearing this, discussing it through the bond, and with the slightest little help of 'Legilimency', decided to help. After all Ginny being raised by Molly and Harrys "saving people thing" plus his big heart, how could they say NO? Of course there will be conditions and it's also not like it would breach the S.O.S. because Dudley was family. Hell if anyone did judge or want to do anything about it Harry could just call judgement on their magic. Well threaten to do so that is. Those fools in the Wizengamot have sat idle far to long in changing the British Wizarding World.

Leaving Harry and Dudley at the desk to discuss things Ginny slipped over to the corner and called for Winky and with a *pop* the little elf was there eager to help the witch who gave her a second chance. "What can I do for you Mis…Ginny?" "Winky, I want you to go to Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging , Surrey and get all of Dudley and his wife's belongings and put them into a trunk, in fact, 'Dobby'" *pop* Mrs. Ginny called ma'am?" squeaked the still excitable elf.

"Yes Dobby, take Winky to Harrys aunt and uncles house, Discretely pack everything of Harrys left into a trunk and anything that may have been his mums. Winky is going to be packing everything of Dudley's and his wife's to be put into a room here in the castle. I've never trusted that walrus or the horse faced bint he married, so stay there as security and out of site. A join "yes ma'am" was heard and they were off.

Still sat at Harrys desk another conversation was being held.

"Dudley, listen to me and listen very clearly before you interrupt or disagree okay?" Harry stated with a stern glare, eyes glowing emerald with raw power; a little pay back was justified, might as well scare him up a bit. "You were never good to me growing up. All the bullying and 'Harry Hunting', the beatings for doing better than you in school; would have caused one to be a shattered husk of a person. I have only ever wanted to feel love and to be wanted by you and you're parents. You know…a FAMILY. Ever since I stepped foot into this world". he gestured around him, " it has pretty much been the same."

Dudley simply looked down in remorse and nodded. Remembering all to well the incident with the Dementors. That's when he knew he had to buckle down and change. It started with his diet, then went onto his studies. It's what lead him to help Clarissa versus sneering and walking away, well that and he felt a pull to her and the longing in her eyes. The only thing he could really manage to get out at the moment, barely above a whisper was "I never thought you were a waste of space." Then snapping back to reality and remembering where he was, he looked up to see his cousin sitting just like his wife sat when they were working on a problem together. Albeit her eyes didn't glow, shaking a bit he thought how much scarier Clarissa would be if she could do that.

Harry sensing what Dudley was thinking finished telling the troubled boy his fate.

"Ginny and I discussed this as you were telling us your story, and before you ask it's a story for another time. You and Clarissa, if you choose to do so, are welcome to move in here with us. Choose quickly as two of our elves are, as we speak, currently packing ALL of your belongings to bring here and put into a suite. I forgive you 'Big D', it took a lot of guts to come here and talk to me. Let's start anew and enter the future as the family we knew we always should have been" he finished.

To say that one Mr. Dudley Edward Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey was at a total loss of words would have been very, very correct. The only thing to bring the man out of his stupor was Ginny moving back into the seat next to Harry.

"Harry, I accept but how and what possibly could/would we do here?" He asked gesturing all around him.

Before Harry could answer two *pops* and a soft moan could be heard…….

**AN/ Sorry folks for the long delay. So much of this chapter was pre written by myself and as I started typing more words popped into my head and had to be added. I only hope the next chapter will be good. It's done but after writing this one I might have to go back to the drawing board. If you're wondering where I got Dudley's middle name from, well I took it from the actor who portrayed him in the films. I hope you all enjoy and as usual all of the typical disclaimers apply to any and all characters I use from…you know the schpiel by now. Any new "original character" added into this universe will have ties to some of my favorite British actors, sitcoms, or places from my favorite British YouTube subscriptions.**


End file.
